


A Damn Good Decade

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane have been married for ten years, and they've been celebrating their anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Good Decade

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by mindfluffy on Tumblr: 
> 
> _"We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years AU"_

Today was a good day.

The sun was shining, the store was buzzing and nobody had called them because they needed their immediate help in a full month. Those damned cats of Ty’s hadn’t even woken him up that morning by curling up on his face and effectively cutting off all his air by clogging his nose and mouth with their thick, long fur.

Zane had popped out around noon to get him and Ty lunch, and when he’d come back, the bookstore had been blissfully empty. No baby agents to take care of coming in the back, and no pressing matters that required their attention. Nothing pressing gnawing on their minds, taking their attention away from the only thing they should be focusing on today:

The fact that it was their wedding day. Their tenth wedding anniversary.

Zane could hardly believe it.

They’d spent their lunch break upstairs – with a temporary sign put up on the door downstairs saying they’d be back in an hour – and had celebrated their achievement of now having made it ten years together as a married couple. It was a feat Zane never thought he’d manage to accomplish again, but one that he was eternally glad that he had anyway.

Nothing made him happier than Beaumont Tyler Grady did, and that hadn’t changed over the past ten years of their marriage. Ty was still the biggest source of happiness in Zane’s life.

“Why are you thinking so hard so soon after getting fucked?” Ty mumbled, the post-orgasmic bliss he was in making him sound drowsy.

Zane blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts, and turned his head to look at Ty, who had his head on Zane’s shoulder and his hand tracing patterns across Zane’s side.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am.” Zane explained, craning his neck so he could drop a kiss to Ty’s forehead. “How lucky I am that ten years into our marriage, you still make me as happy as you did back then.” He went on, feeling Ty shift so he could prop his chin up on Zane’s chest and look at him.

“What?”

“I made you miserable ninety percent of the time before we got married!” Ty complained, but his tone was light, and, as it always did, drew a chuckle out of Zane.

“And you still make me just as miserable today. I was just trying to be romantic about it.” The grin on Zane’s face betrayed any attempt at remaining serious as he spoke, and Ty swatted at him, dropping his head back into its original position with a huff.

Zane smiled fondly, settling into the silence that had stopped being uncomfortable years and years ago.

The wheels in Ty’s head were turning, though, and Zane could practically hear them. It wasn’t long before the silence was broken by Ty’s voice.

“It’s been a good decade, hasn’t it?” He asked softly, hand stilling against Zane’s side.

“Yeah, doll,” Zane murmured, the softness of his voice matching Ty’s. “It’s been a damn good decade.”

—————–

Later that night, they were sitting in a restaurant with some sort of French name that Zane wasn’t even going to try and pronounce, celebrating their anniversary in that cheesy, romantic way that Zane knew Ty loved so much.

His husband was gorgeous, sitting there across the table in his nicest black suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. Zane was in a matching one, and the only thing that set them apart were the colours of their ties; Ty’s was red, and Zane’s was blue. Zane couldn’t take his eyes off of him; following the way Ty’s eyes flickered across the menu as he tried to pick what he was having for dinner, tongue poking out just slightly at one corner of his mouth as he tried making his decision. His hair was steadily beginning to turn grey at the temples, and it only made him look even more beautiful in Zane’s very honest, very unbiased opinion.

“You’re leering,” Ty said without lifting his eyes from the menu.

“I’m admiring,” Zane argued, one corner of his mouth turning up.

“You’re _perving_ ,” Ty corrected, as if he hadn’t heard Zane speak at all. “And I like it.”

Zane grinned at him, nudging his shoe against Ty’s under the table, only to discover that Ty’s left foot was no longer wearing a shoe. His husband smirked as he dragged his socked foot up the inside of Zane’s calf, and Zane had to bite his lip.

They were starting early. Oh, this was going to make for an interesting night…

Just as Ty was about to move his foot up past Zane’s knee, the phone in his pocket went off, and Zane recognised the tone as the one Ty had always used for Deuce.

Ty was growling as he tugged the phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket, glared at the display and Deuce’s face just for good measure, before actually answering the call.

“This better be good.” He warned, and could practically hear Deuce roll his eyes at him at the other end of the line.

 _“Oh God, don’t tell me you’re in the middle of sex again. Don’t answer your fucking phone during sex, Tyler!”_ Deuce complained, and this time it was Ty who was rolling his eyes.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Deuce, we’re having dinner. Celebrating our tenth wedding anniversary, so this better be important.” Ty informed him, using the tone of voice that would accept no-nonsense from anyone, not even his own brother.

_“Today? Why are you celebrating a day early?”_

Ty’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he tugged the phone from his ear, checking the date on the display. Nope, it was the right one. The 18th. Bringing the phone back to his ear, Ty was still frowning. “What are you talking about? It’s the 18th.” He said, eyes flitting over to where Zane was watching him, obviously curious as to what they were talking about.

Ty shrugged at him.

 _“Yeah, I know, and you got married on the 19th.”_ Deuce was saying, much to Ty’s irritation.

“I know my own damn wedding day, Deacon.” Ty said with a huff and a roll of his eyes, watching as Zane’s eyebrows shot up, very nearly disappearing into his hairline.

 _“I was there, man, and we took all the pictures.”_ Deuce continued, not at all convinced by his brother’s insistence. _“They’re all dated on the 19th, and I know it was the 19th, because it was exactly one week before Amelia’s birthday.”_

Ty fell silent, staring across the table at Zane with his mouth hanging open. He could hear Deacon on the phone, saying his name, asking if he was still there, trying to get his attention.

Zane looked completely confused, then he began looking distressed because a still Ty was never a good sign.

“We’ve been celebrating on the 18th for the past nine years!” Ty suddenly shouted into the phone, drawing the attention of their fellow diners. Several of them jumped in surprise at Ty’s loud voice; Zane included.

Deuce was laughing on the phone, because Deuce was a rude asshole and Ty hated him. _Hated_ him.

“It’s not funny!” Ty cried, outraged and truly upset by this news. Deuce continued to laugh as he tried to stutter out an apology between his wheezing.

“Fuck you, Deacon!”

And with that, Ty hung up the phone with a growl, shoving it back into his inner pocket as he rose from the table so fast that the chair went tumbling behind him.

Zane stared up at him in confusion. “What?”

“We’ve been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years!” Ty hissed, looking absolutely miserable. “We got married on the 19th, not the 18th!”

Zane blinked, still confused, as Ty stalked around the table and grabbed his arm. Zane made a sound of protest when he was pulled at, trying his harder to get to his feet without tipping both the table and his chair over in the process as Ty practically dragged him out of his seat.

“Where are we going?” Zane asked, looking at his husband, whose expression now mirrored that of a man on a mission.

“Home. We’re not celebrating until tomorrow.” Ty said firmly, still pulling at Zane’s arm as he miraculously managed to stand and step away from the table without breaking anything due to Ty’s impatience.

“But I’m hungry!” Zane protested, even as he was lead through the restaurant by a very determined husband, drawing the attention of everyone they walked by as they went. “Ty!”

“No! We’ve been doing it wrong for nine years and I’ll be damned if we do it wrong for our first decade! We’re going home!” And that right there – that was Ty’s Captain voice, and Zane knew that no amount of protests or arguments could make Ty change his mind.

So he let himself be pulled out of the restaurant and down the street towards their car as if he was one of the baby agents the CIA sent them from time to time to take care of, and not the giant of a man he really was.

Ty was muttering angrily to himself as he lead the way, Zane following along behind him without much of a choice to say in the matter.

(For now, he ignored the part of him that found this version of Ty incredibly endearing and just a little bit amusing. Okay, very much amusing.)

It dawned on him as they got in the car that if Ty was banning dinner until their actual anniversary, he might also ban the celebratory sex they’d been supposed to have when they got home. And Zane would be damned if that happened, because if he didn’t get food or sex on the day he’d thought of as his anniversary for the past nine years, then there would be hell to pay.

And Deuce would never dare to point something like that out to his brother ever again.


End file.
